Four of them! FOUR!
by Francesca Octavia Isherwood
Summary: So now there are four girls about to become Hogwarts' newest students... Surprising.
1. Gem's Arrival

Title: Oh No, Not Those Two  
Author: Chibi Zen-chan  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Watch out boys, Sasha and Gemma are here!  
Disclaimer: Well, if I need a disclaimer, I'm not likely to own it, am I?  
Notes: Self-insertion, yes, but aah well. ^^  
  
"Why are you late?" Came the cold voice as a certain Gemma Dulson slunk into class - five minutes after the bell. She contemplated her answer as she made her way to her seat, settling on the one that always worked.  
"I went to the toilet before class, Miss." The teacher, one Linda Rogers, seemed satisfied with this, and let Gemma sit, getting her things out for French. She cursed her ability to talk fluently in French without any problems and looked at Helen, who was trying to pronounce the word 'pouver'. She shook her head and leaned in a little closer, whispering the pronounciation hurriedly so that the teacher wouldn't catch notice.  
"Poo-vey, Helen."  
"Pouver..." Repeated Helen, then went on, "Pouver vous maider s'il vous plait?" The teacher nodded, then moved on to scrutinise another student. Gemma and Helen smiled at one another, same as they always did when Gemma helped Helen with her French, and then got on with their work, ignoring the annoying ginger boy on Gemma's left and the swotty girl with glasses on Helen's right. The rest of the lesson went past quickly, and the bell rang, telling all of the hot, stuffy students in the classroom that it was time for them all to set off home, at last.  
  
Once home, Gemma got on her computer quickly and signed in to MSN and AIM, looking down her contact list for anybody interesting who may have been online. She smiled and mentally celebrated as she noted the two all-too-familiar words 'Agent Yasher'. After a swift double-click the conversation window was open and both girls chatted about, well, anything and everything. Pretty soon the time came to nine o'clock, and Gemma had to go to bed after being harrassed by her stepdad about it for about ten minutes. Stripping down to a black t-shirt and underwear, she turned the TV on (because of her fear of a dark room with no light or sound) and went to sleep.  
  
Upon waking up, she stretched, rubbed her eyes and opened them quickly, cringing as the light she wasn't used to hit her... And immediately screamed.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her voice near hysterics as she looked around, seeing that she wasn't in her room anymore. She severely doubted she was anywhere within a half-a-mile radius of her house. Taking in the three people standing around her (or sitting as was the case with one of them), she brought her knees up to her chest, willing herself to become smaller, but of course she couldn't. These three people, by the names of Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin, stared at her, respectively glaring, smiling and just looking confused. After a minute of silence, Remus addressed Dumbledore in a hushed voice.  
"Headmaster, who's she?" The 'she' in question lifted her head from atop her kneecaps and glared at Remus.  
"I'm Gemma. Gemma Ashleigh Beatrice Emily Dulson. And just who in the heck are you?" She asked, her voice alone sounding like daggers.  
"Forgive me. My name's Remus Lupin." He looked as if he meant no harm, but the young girl looked about to burst with anger.  
"You CAN'T! You can NOT be Remus Lupin!" She screeched. Dumbledore nodded a little, smiling knowingly.  
"Aah, but he can. And he is. Tell me, Miss Dulson, where exactly did you come from?" He asked. Gemma paled slightly.  
"Good god... I can't have..." She muttered, before shaking her head and answering Dumbledore's question. "Err... I don't know sir. I went to sleep in my room and woke up, well, here."  
"Just as I thought. Minerva, Remus, could you leave please?" He asked, and the two in question exited quickly. "Miss Dulson, I have reason to believe that you have switched dimensions in your sleep." Gemma nodded slowly, not getting it, but he decided not to explain. "Do you have any friends whose will is strong enough to get them here?" He had only just finished his question when the half-naked girl, clutching a bedsheet around her, grinned and blurted out;  
"Sasha! Sasha Lyon, she's my friend from America and she wanted to get here more than me!" Dumbledore nodded.  
"Well, there are some clothes on the side there for you... I thought you might like to know, though, that you're a witch. Do you have any qualms about attending Hogwarts?" Gemma frowned in confusion.  
"Bit late, aren't I?" The grey-bearded man chuckled.  
"Yes, yes you are. You will be sorted, and then you'll be put into school with the first-years of your age." Suddenly, the golden-haired preteen looked teary. He gave her a questioning look, and she answered it.  
"S-Sorry... Sasha's so much older than me... I'll hardly ever get to see her..." The twinkle in the old man's eyes shone through brighter than ever, and he said;  
"Don't worry, I have a feeling that everything will turn out well." And with that he left, leaving a confused, upset preteen behind him. 


	2. Peg's Arrival

It had been at least two hours since the first girl had been discovered, and Dumbledore was standing in an alleyway, staring at the sky, as if waiting for something. Nobody could tell what, though, and so Minerva and Remus stood next to him, staring at the sky in imitation, pretending to understand why he was doing this. After a while, the old man noticed and looked down at them, speaking for the first time in what felt - to the two others - like forever.  
"If I am correct, which I usually am, then the next one should land here soon." And as he spoke, a decidedly human shape appeared in midair, then fell quite a way down into a hedge, shouting at the top of her voice. Dumbledore turned in her direction and chuckled, while Remus - snapping out of the shock that comes with watching a twelve-year-old plummet into a hedge - ran over to help get her out. She latched onto his arm and heaved herself out, staring at everybody in turn, before breaking the silence with a rushed sentence.  
"The heck am I doing here?" Minerva preferred to stay silent, staring at the girl as if she were an ant, while Remus looked as if he was afraid of her and Albus looked... Well... He looked like he normally does.  
"I-I don't know..." Stuttered Remus, giving Albus a hopeful look.  
"Aah, here you are. What is your name?" Albus asked, ignoring Remus who looked slightly annoyed but kept quiet.  
"My name? It's Peggy Ann O'Neal." She looked disbelieving, and rubbed her eyes as if to assure herself she was asleep.  
"Well, good afternoon Miss O'Neal. Right on time. You are the second of four girls that will be arriving today." An eyebrow was raised questiningly by the girl in question.  
"Who was the first, who are going to be the third and fourth, and do I know them?"  
"The first is a girl by name of Gemma Dulson. You know her. The third and fourth will be Sasha Lyon and Helen Evans. Miss Dulson knows all three of you, but you do not know Miss Lyon or Miss Evans." Peggy blinked, then nodded and looked down at herself.  
"Am I gonna be able to get dressed pretty soon or what?" She asked. Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Yes, yes. Come with me, and I'll take you to the house we have your friend temporarily residing in."  
  
So that was settled. They went off to the house Gemma had awoken in by portkey, and soon enough Peggy, along with Remus, was standing outside the door to the room her friend would temporarily call her bedroom. Remus knocked once.  
"Whaddya want?" Came an annoyed shout from the other side of the door.  
"Err... You're friend's here..." Stuttered Remus.  
"Which one? I have a lot of friends, you know!"  
"Peggy, I think it was..." With that, Remus gave Peggy a questioning look, to which she nodded.  
"Peg's here?" The voice sounded disbelieving but happy, and there was a series of small 'thud's as the girl on the other side of the door ran over to open it. The girl in question grinned widely at them both, before shouting out euphorically, "HIYA!!" ...And believe me, if sweatdrops had existed in Harry Potter, then both Remus and Peggy would have sported huge ones. 


End file.
